Le rayon de soleil roux
by fanfreluche
Summary: Amour et silicones! Hermione et Draco sortent ensemble, mais il s'aime. Hermione c'est faites refaire? Draco deviendras-t-il slasheux comem Ron weasley? Sortiront-ils ensemble? à vous de voir!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne men sers pas pour me faire de l'argent.  
  
Note : c'est ma première fan fic!!! Un peu d'indulgence, j'aimerais aussi avoir vos commentaire ainsi que vos review!!  
  
Merci  
  
Fanfreluche  
  
Caché dans un coin sombre, Draco et Hermione s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Draco serra Hermione plus fort contre lui. Qui aurait pus se douté que lui et elle sortait ensemble depuis maintenant environ 6 mois! Hermione entendis des pas arrivé et rompit leur doux baiser. Ils se laissèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Hermione serrais dans sa main son collier (quelle apellais Daffy Duck) que son très cher amour lui avait donné à Noël. Elle se perdit dans ses rêves, et ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Ron.  
  
-Hello la terre appelle la lune. Dit Ron  
  
Hermione reviens à elle. Se n'était pas dans ses habitude de sa perdre dans ses rêves ainsi.  
  
-Heu oui quoi? Dit-elle  
  
-Tu étais où? On t'a chercher toute l'avant-midi!  
  
Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreille.  
  
-Hé bien j'étais avec... Draco  
  
-QUOI? ENCORE? Qu'est-ce que tu fesais?  
  
-Sa te regarde pas!  
  
-Ta pas fais sa avec lui quand même?  
  
-Et bien oui!  
  
-T'es folle, se gars là ne t'aime même pas!  
  
-Si il m'aime, et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais. T'a jamais eu de petite amie.  
  
-Normale je suis un Slasheux  
  
-Ron ne se rendit pas compte que Draco était là avec Crabe et Goyle.  
  
-Comme sa on est slasheux Weasley?  
  
Ron se retourna en colère et Hermione semblais fondre comme du chocolat fondant. Draco la regarda avec envie, lui fit un petit signe de baiser, elle le lui rendit.  
  
-Alors sa va sûrement te faire plaisir si Crabe et Goyle vont te voir en privée dans les toilettes des préfets?  
  
-Non Dragi chéri, laisse dont Ron et viens plutôt dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
  
-D'accord trésor, Ta eu de la chance Weasley.  
  
Draco et Hermione partirent vers la salle de bain. Draco regarda sa dulcinée, elle avait tellement changé, ses cheveux c'était applatit et elle les avait teint en noir. Elle avait maigri de la taille et sa poitrine avait grossie. Elle était devenu la fille la plus belle de l'école. Beaucoup de gars la convoitait. Lorsqu'ils fut dans la salle de bain, il se mis à la cajoler doucement. Il lui enlevas son chandail, elle lui enleva le sien....  
  
Cette partie vous à plus, la suite arrive bientôt!! Mais avec plus d'humour et de rebondissement!!  
  
Fanfreluche 


	2. la grange, le suicide et Porky pig

Dsl t'avoir tarder de beaucoup pour la suite j'avais complètement oublié! En plus j'avais perdu la part que j'avais écrie…..Mais bon voilà la suite!

Fanfreluche

* * *

Draco vit un bouton vert sous le sein de Hermione.

Non ne touche pas à sa! Dit-elle

Mais il était trop tard, Draco l'avait touché, les cheveux de Hermione frisèrent elle se mis a faire un surplus de graisse attrocent, ses dents changèrent de forme pour avoir des broches.

OH! MON DIEU s'écria Draco

Il l'a repoussa et s'enfuit en courant. Hermione se rhabilla avec difficulté car ses vêtements étaient trop petit… beaucoup trop petit d'ailleurs…elle alla dans la salle commune de Griffondor et tout le monde s'enfuie a sa vue. Même Ron!

Je vais me suicider j'ai pus rien a faire dans se monde

Elle se dirigea vers la plus haute fenêtre et se lança en bas, mais pars malheur Daffy Duck se pris dans une statue, Pars chance un nain de Jardin passa pars la et trouva Daffy Duck très joli .

Neu un beau collier…je vais me marié avec neu….

Il enleva le collier du coup de Hermione qui tomba et mourut. Le nain de Jardin la regarda tombé et se mis a rire. Plus loin dans le château, Draco vit Ron en train de marcher tout slashement avec sa belle sacoche rose qu'il appelait slashement Porky Pig. Draco ne pouvant résisté à un tels charme sauta sur lui férocement le couvrent de baiser.

OOOOOOh! Draconi chéri….tu me combles de bonheur….

La ferme et allons faire une orgie dans la grange avec Dumbledor, Rogue, Potter et Hagrid.

OOOOH! C'est encore mieux que se que je pensait!

Vite allons s'y!

Rendu dans la grande se fut l'orgie total tout le monde était au comble du bonheur même Porky Pig que Hagrid avait pris en otages pars derrière…..


End file.
